Episode 9: The Missing Scene
by TrunksgirlBlaze27
Summary: One-Shot. This is an extended version of the flashback of Episode 9. Contains more Patty/Dante interaction than the episode, with some Lady interaction as well. Read and Review thanks. Contains some blood, so T just to be safe.


**a/n:** Okay so I decided, while watching the English subbed version of the DMC anime on youtube, that the flashback in episode 9 left plenty of room for some Patty/Dante interaction; with some Lady interaction on the sidelines, lol.

I apologize if the characters seem a bit OOC, but I'm pretty happy with the end result. Since I have yet to buy the 3rd and final volume of the DMC anime in English (Bestbuy has it on backorder…grrr…) the dialogue is probably altered a bit. It's close enough I think, but just so your forewarned.

**NOTE** Demon/devil are the same thing in this fic. I used them both since I hear them both used in the game, anime, and fanfics. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and am not profiting off of any characters in this fic. If I was this anime would continue on for a longer period of time and some dialogue would be fixed.

**Episode 9: The Missing Scene**

When she had first laid eyes on the gold watch Dante had received as an invitation it seemed to call to her. At first she couldn't take her eyes off it and could tear them away only when he dropped his hand with said watch out of her line of vision. Slightly dazed by the unknown attraction to the watch, Patty shook her head and returned to the pool game. Lady took her turn and completed the shot, thus ending the game.

"Don't try so hard Lady…" Patty glowered having lost for the fifth time in a row.

"You should go easier on her, Lady, she doesn't like being beat." Dante smirked. Lady chuckled quietly as the young girl huffed.

Patty snorted, "It's not like you would know Dante, I always win against you." Lady grinned widely and set up the pool table for another game. Dante snatched Patty's pool stick scowling at her comment. She grinned smugly in getting the last laugh. The game started and low insults were hurled between the two demon-hunters. Dante's debt had been brought up for the fifth time before the young girl became tired of the friendly albeit demeaning banter.

Glancing around, she eyed the golden glint of the pocket watch setting on the corner of the desk. Again it called to her. It was eerie, yet alluring; an irresistible call. Ignoring the foreboding feeling forming a knot in her stomach, her hand slowly closed around the shining trinket. She gazed fixedly at the shining armor surrounding the delicate gears inside. She carefully examined the inside as well clicking it open, unable to set it back down.

A low growl came from Dante as he missed his intended target; the far left corner pocket of the pool table. Lady smirked as she sent another ball into said pocket.

Suddenly a loud crash interrupted their game. Startled, Lady missed her next shot. A string of curses were mumbled under her breath. Dante meanwhile glanced over towards the source of the noise; Lady followed his gaze.

The coat/gun rack in the corner lay on the floor. Next to it Patty stood, her back facing the two, shoulders hunched.

"Patty?" Lady's voice broke the silence.

With a questioning glance Dante took a step towards the shaking girl.

The sound of her voice made him freeze mid-step.

Her voice was low and tight even though it trembled; as if she was being controlled into what she said to him. Her words were from someone else.

"Come on, Dante!" Her head turned towards him. She gazed at him with killing intent. "Let's gamble!" A click was heard as she raised Ebony and cocked the gun. "Let's gamble with our lives!" Her face turned psychotic as her finger descended on the trigger.

Time seemed to freeze as Dante rushed forward, ignoring the danger to grab a hold of his gun. Patty's finger pulled hard on the trigger firing the weapon as Dante jerked it up toward the ceiling. His voice rang out with a "Stop!" as the gunshot sounded. The gun's forceful recoil slammed into the girl's small frame, obviously too much for her to handle.

Dante caught her now unconscious form before it had a chance to hit the floor. He ignored the pain in his shoulder as he lowered her body onto the ground and took back possession of his gun. Placing ebony back into it's holster on the rack he grimaced at the throbbing in his shoulder. Blood soaked the front of his shirt where the wound was located.

He noted he would have to bandage it later after Patty was attended to. It wouldn't kill him that's for sure, but his bullets caused a bit more damage than normal ones. Thus it would take more time than any other bullet wound to heal. What would usually take minutes, or even seconds, would probably take a few hours.

He returned to Patty's side, Lady already checking the girl over. His gaze fell momentarily on the golden pocket watch hanging like an amulet around her neck. Removing it he placed it within the confines of his desk. It pulsed lightly with an unmistakable demonic aura. _Ah…so that was what caused all this._

Sighing he picked the girl up off the floor and placed her on the couch next to the T.V. Lady, who had disappeared into the backroom, returned with a first aid kit. _Where'd she find that?_

Dante raised a silver eyebrow; he hadn't noticed any injuries on Patty.

"For your shoulder, you idiot," Lady sighed, "Your not that indestructible."

Dante snorted in return, but removed his jacket and stripped of his shirt; once again grimacing at the throbbing. Flicking open a pocket knife Lady handed it to him.

"What you don't want to play nurse?" His smirk returned as he sat on the unoccupied end of the couch.

Rolling her eyes Lady snatched the knife out of his hand and jammed it into the wound. She ignored his surprised and pained protests as she quickly dug out the demonic bullet.

"That hurt you know!" He growled rubbing at the still bleeding wound.

"Clean and disinfect shoulder, then I'll wrap it." She stated simply, obviously unfazed by his childish whining. Begrudgingly he followed her orders, and then returned to his spot on the couch. Patty stirred as he sat back down. She blinked a few times before shooting up from her position searching for Dante.

Finding him looking slightly startled by her sudden movements she scrambled over next to him. Her mouth had a mind of its own and at first everything came out at once. The words were jumbled as she tried to apologize, explain what happened, and see if he was alright all in one breath. He doubted if it was humanly possible to perform such an act. Tears started falling somewhere in between.

"Patty breathe." He stated staring at her.

Hiccupping she tried to breathe normally and calm down. After a minute it seemed to be working, if just a bit.

"Now speak."

"I'm s-so sorry for w-what I did! That s-stupid watch seemed irresistible a-and then suddenly I-I tried it on, and then picked up y-your gun, and then s-said those things, then p-pulled the trigger…and…a-and…I saw everything, but I-I couldn't s-stop anything! I-It all happened so fast! I'm s-so s-sorry…are y-you okay?!" The tears continued to flow freely down her cheeks. She lowered her gaze after seeing his wounded shoulder. Her bangs shadowed her eyes and she sniffed still upset.

His hand found her chin and lifted her face to look him in the eye. He spoke gently this time. "It wasn't you fault, I'm fine. Don't worry this'll heal soon enough." He smirked, "I've had worse."

Lady finished wrapping his wound and watched the soft interaction between the two. The poor kid worried herself too much. She pitied the girl; Dante's dangerous antics didn't help her nerves any.

Patty nodded slowly as she took in his words. Then suddenly launched herself at the Devil Hunter, hugging him tightly around the middle and burying her face into his good shoulder. He stiffened at the unexpected contact, then slowly relaxed into her desperate embrace. She sobbed a bit more into his shoulder, but had calmed down a lot from before.

Sighing, he gently returned her gesture; rubbing the girl's back in a soothing notion. Slowly she calmed completely and leaned back from him. She rubbed her eyes and took a long deep breath.

"Better now?" Lady questioned the girl after returning the first aid supplies to their rightful places.

"Yeah…" Patty responded smiling a bit.

"Good cause now I need a shower" Dante blanched at the snotty mess his young charge had left on his bare shoulder. "Shoulda left my shirt on…" he grumbled tiredly.

Patty blushed slightly, whether because he was shirtless or because of the nasty mess she made, she wasn't quite sure; she figured it was the latter. Lady laughed at his disdain and threw a towel at him.

"Hurry and clean up or you're going to be late for your cruise." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah…lucky me"

"I'm going too!" Patty returned Lady's grin, ignoring Dante's groan of annoyance behind her.

It was at that moment, Morrison decided to enter the Devil May Cry. His look of confusion upon meeting the scene before him was met with only a glare from Dante.

"Don't even ask."

**a/n:** Well that's it for this little one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing more DMC in the future.

I appreciate criticism, but unless there is a major mistake I probably won't go back and change anything with this…sorry. Other than that reviews are welcome!! So yeah, see that little button below this message? Click it and enter your text!!

Thanks,

**Blaze **


End file.
